Koopa Troop
The Koopa Troop is an evil organization led by Bowser, the Koopa King, and consists of many villains and enemies, many of them a type of Koopa, but also usual enemies like Goombas as well. Their objective is to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopa Troop existed even when Bowser was a baby, and he tried to kidnap Princess Peach on at least one occasion. Kamek was important to the Koopa Troop at this time. Appearances In Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World, Mario and Luigi fought against them as they kidnapped Peach and tried to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, and defeated Bowser on all three occasions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bowser's castle was taken over by the evil Smithy, and many of Bowser's minions were either brainwashed by Smithy or else left him out of fear of having to fight Smithy. Bowser "made Mario, Mallow, and Geno join the Koopa Troop" (in other words, joined Mario's team) to help him get his castle back. Eventually, Smithy was defeated and Bowser began fixing his castle before doing anything else. In Super Mario 64, Bowser kidnapped Peach again and invaded many different worlds, with new monsters in the Koopa Troop never seen before. But they were defeated, and so was Bowser. In Paper Mario, Bowser stole the Star Rod, defeated Mario, and kidnapped Peach. Never before seen characters in the Koopa Troop guarded the Star Spirits that Bowser imprisoned, but they were all defeated, and the Star Spirits gave Mario the power to counter the Star Rod, and he defeated Bowser. In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser Jr. commanded an army of Bowser's followers to take over Isle Delfino, kidnap Peach, and frame Mario for writing graffiti, but Mario defeated them all, including Bowser. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Bowser and Kammy Koopa set out to find Grodus and Peach so he could kidnap Peach himself and get revenge on Grodus for kidnapping her. At one point, Bowser and Kammy Koopa summoned an army of Koopatrols, Hammer Bros., and Magikoopas to fight Lord Crump and his army, but both armies (with the exceptions of their leaders, who were no doubt injured) were destroyed when Bowser detonated a Superbombomb with his fiery breath. The only members of the Koopa Troop to attack Mario in this game were Bowser and Kammy Koopa themselves, and both were defeated. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Bowser and the Koopa Troop helped Mario and Luigi try to get Peach's voice back, when it was stolen by Cackletta (unbeknownst to them, it was really a Birdo disguised as Peach). This did not last long, however, as the Koopa Cruiser was shot down by Fawful, and Bowser got amnesia from a cannon blast. He became Popple's assistant Rookie, and by the time he regained his memories, he became possessed by Cackletta, who assumed control over the entire Koopa Troop. Bowser regained them all when Cackletta was destroyed. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, many of the Koopa Troop defected over to Fawful's side, while the ones that remained loyal to Bowser were imprisoned in a cage. Exceptions were Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk, as well as the Monty Bros., but all of them later joined forces with Fawful. Bowser and those on his side spent the majority of the game fighting Fawful rather than the Mario Bros. (although Bowser did fight Mario three times, one of which was not a boss battle but rather shown in the end credits). Once Fawful was defeated, those who turned to Fawful's side (and still lived) returned to Bowser. In Super Princess Peach and New Super Mario Bros., they attacked again, with new members and old. In the former, they were defeated by Peach, and in the latter, by the Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser Jr. assumes the role of leader of the Koopa Troop when Bowser falls into the lava to his death, but later brings him back to life. In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, the Koopa Troop tried to take over the universe and create a new galaxy, and consisted of entirely new monsters, though one of the older members, the Whomp King, attempted to make a comeback for his previous defeat. They were defeated on both occasions, on the second shrinking Bowser to small size. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, many major members of the Koopa Troop - Bowser, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and Kamek - appeared together in another attempt to kidnap Peach, but they were all defeated and (with the exception of Kamek, who was accidentally knocked into lava) crushed by Bowser's falling castle (though if this game is believed to not be chronologically last, at least Bowser was revived somehow). In Super Paper Mario, the entire Koopa Troop was captured by Count Bleck, who had his assistant Nastasia brainwash most of them, but Bowser and some of his followers were rescued by Dimentio, and later Bowser was talked into joining forces with Mario and Peach to help stop Bleck. It is unknown what became of them after Bleck and Dimentio were defeated, and the prophecy stopped, but the ones in Castle Bleck still attacked them, so presumably Nastasia forgot to release them from her control. Apparently they didn't even return to normal when Dimentio killed her. It is interesting to note that, alone of the villains, characters from the Koopa Troop such as Petey Piranha, King Boo, many of the bosses in Super Mario Galaxy, all seven Koopalings and Bowser himself seem to come back from the dead on occasion. This may be due to Bowser Jr., Kamek, or other Magikoopa performing some sort of spell, and is witnessed once in New Super Mario Bros. when Bowser Jr. brings his father back to life. Bowser generally has a good relationship with the Koopa Troop. They are loyal to him out of respect rather than fear. He sometimes considers them wimps if they lose, but often his anger at Mario is greater. This may be due to Mario constantly defeating Bowser himself. Apparently he brings some of his minions back from the dead to give them another shot at beating Mario. He seems especially fond of this with Petey Piranha, as well as his children the Koopalings. He has only threatened to kill his minions once; when Princess Peach kept sneaking out of her room in Paper Mario, Bowser was repeatedly annoyed at his guards for this, and near the end when he ordered two Koopatrols to tie her up, threatened to cut their heads off if she escaped again. Of course, if his minions betray him, he will not hesitate to eliminate them, as was the case with the Monty Bros. when they betrayed him for Fawful in Bowser's Inside Story. He does forgive them if they wish to rejoin his team, as is the case with Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk. Out of all his followers, he respects Kamek the most. In contrast, he constantly insults Kammy Koopa. Known members Recurring Main *Bowser (leader) *Baby Bowser (Bowser's past self) *Bowser Jr. *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Kamek Other *Whomp King *Kammy Koopa *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Gooper Blooper *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Bouldergeist *Major Burrows *Fiery Dino Piranha *Bugaboom One game only *Fake Bowsers *Big Bob-omb *Big Boo *Big Mr. I *Big Bully *Chill Bully *Eyerok *Goomba King *Koopa Bros. **Red Ninjakoopa **Black Ninjakoopa **Yellow Ninjakoopa **Green Ninjakoopa *Buzzar *Tutankoopa *General Guy *Shy Squad *Gourmet Guy *Lava Piranha *Huff N. Puff *Crystal King *Boolossus *A green Wiggler *Phantamanta *Private Goomp *Sergeant Guy *Corporal Paraplonk *Hoo *Blizzaurus *Army Hammer Bro. *Mummipokey *Cheepskipper *Mega Goomba *Monty Tank *Lakithunder *Megaleg *Kamella *Tarantox *Topmaniac *Baron Brrr *Kingfin *Peewee Piranha *Giga Lakitu *Digga-Leg *Gobblegut *Rollodillo *Sorbetti *Glamdozer *Squizzard *Prince Pikante Temporary members *Mario *Mallow *Geno *Princess Peach *Goomba Bros. **Red Goomba **Blue Goomba *Tubba Blubba *Lakilester *Monty Bros. *Bowletta (leader) Common enemies Category:Evil organization